motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
FernGully: The Last Rainforest
FernGully: The Last Rainforest is a 1992 Australia-American animated fantasy film directed by Bill Kroyer. The film was produced by Kroyer Films and distributed by 20th Century Fox, and was released on April 10, 1992. It was followed by a direct-to-video sequel, ''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, ''on March 17, 1998. Plot Crysta is a fairy living in the rainforest FernGully, which is devoid of humans due to Hexxus, the spirit of pollution that had been sealed in a tree centuries ago. Crysta's mentor, Magi Lune, claims that humans are extinct. However, the fairies notice smoke rising near the mountain, which Crysta speculates is Hexxus. Crysta, along with a fruit bat named Batty Koda, travels to Mount Warning, where she discovers human lumberjacks cutting down trees. She accidentally shrinks one of them, named Zak, to the size of a fairy. Crysta becomes curious about Zak and convinces him to join her as they travel to FernGully so Magi can restore him to his original size. During their journey, Crysta and Zak begin to fall in love. Meanwhile, Zak's superiors cut down the tree holding Hexxus, which releases him. Hexxus gains power from feeding off of the pollution produced by the human levelers and manipulates the lumberjacks into driving towards FernGully to eradicate the fairies. Meanwhile, Crysta and Zak arrive in FernGully, where a rivalry brews between Zak and a fairy named Pip, who is attracted to Crysta. In spite of this, Zak gains popularity amongst the fairies after introducing music and dance to them. However, the polluted rainforest alerts the fairies to Hexxus' return, and Zak admits that the humans are destroying the forest to expand their cities. As a result, the fairies shun Zak, including Crysta. The fairies mount a defense against Hexxus, but Zak realizes that they alone cannot stop him. With assistance from Batty, Zak manages to confront his superiors, but Hexxus takes control of the leveler and continues destroying the rainforest. Magi sacrifices herself by giving some of her powers to the fairies and Zak, and they manage to shut off the leveler. In spite of this, Hexxus emerges from the leveler, having manifested himself in the oil from the machinery. Crysta sacrifices herself by allowing Hexxus to devour her while she is holding a seed, which begins to grow within him. The fairies use their power to cause the tree to grow and entrap Hexxus, imprisoning him once more. Crysta emerges after the ordeal, having succeeded Magi as a magical fairy. Giving Zak a seed, she asks him to remember what had transpired and restores him to his original size. Zak, remembering what Crysta had said, buries the seed in the soil and leaves with his superiors to try and stop any more destruction of the rainforest. Cast *Tim Curry as Hexxus. *Samantha Mathis as Crysta. *Christian Slater as Pips. *Jonathan Ward as Zak. *Robin Williams as Batty Koda. *Grace Zabriskie as Magi Lune. *Geoffrey Blake as Ralph. *Robert Pastorelli as Tony. Category:Films Category:Kroyer Films films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Thriller films Category:G-rated films Category:Underrated Films Category:1990s films Category:1992 films